


【凡受】4号故事

by moyoooooooooo



Category: bottom！Kris - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 原创攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyoooooooooo/pseuds/moyoooooooooo





	1. 【一】

【一】  
吴娜娜是今年秋季学期新转来 Churchill Secondary 读10年级的，她一来，就成了全校最吃得开的女孩。

吴娜娜家离学校只有十几分钟车程，接送她上学成了全校年满16岁驾龄男生抢破头的事。

每天早上，吴娜娜那双把校服裙剪短到大腿根，穿着孔洞很大的渔网袜，露出粉色膝盖的雪白长腿会从不同的车上伸出来，一旦她下了车，之前每一人盯着她腿看的人，就会忍不住盯着她的脸。

更要命的是，在推开车门之前，她总是会甜蜜地【啵】一声亲在司机侧脸，以示感谢，为了这一声【啵】，Churchill Secondary 所有男生都疯了。

这么个吴娜娜，还会唱歌，故意把渔网袜沿着大腿内侧撕破，自顾自的跳上台，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇贴着麦克风，摇晃着腰肢叉开腿，影影绰绰的灯光下，所有人都能看到了她若隐若现的百褶裙下。

韩章嘴巴朝台上一努，对伍随说，  
【就是她，才从广州过来的，特会来事一妞，哥几个快被撩炸了，梦里都是她】  
【噢】  
【这脸完全是你的菜吧，不泡一把？】  
伍随闷口酒，摇摇头，  
【被之前那位搞怕了，假怀孕能闹到我爹那去，现在就想要个乖的】

伍随靠着沙发座上往台上看，虽然不泡，看看总不亏，吴娜娜脸蛋确实是他的菜，天菜。

吴娜娜唱歌的这个地方，是学校老教学楼顶层带露台的大活动室，名义上是12年级的公共活动区，实际上是校领导都默认的mocktail（无酒精鸡尾酒）吧，日常给高年级学生提供无酒精的莫吉托、桃子贝里尼、蓝莓莫斯科骡子之类的。

校领导不知道的是，这里在三年前就开始私下供应真正的酒，虽然量不大，但货真价实，这一切都要归功于伍随。

加拿大的法定饮酒年龄是19岁，这代表着 Churchill Secondary 全体在校生都不允许喝酒，但这条法律对伍随无效。他那做生意的暴发户老爹在他刚升上9年级的第一天就拿出一瓶尊尼获加和一支大卫杜夫，教他什么叫作真男人，要知道，伍随那时候还不到15岁。

加上伍随住在Richmond，大温地区的著名华裔区，狐假虎威借着老爹的门路，伍随每个礼拜都能从华人超市弄来几瓶伏特加威士忌，他那辆BMW 760的后备箱里永远一打打堆着百威，只要他点点头，你就可以随便喝。

掌握着青少年世界里的硬通货，伍随虽然不学无术，但在学校的势力很大，名声也很好。

让伍随没想到的是，尽管他不主动去泡，吴娜娜自己找上门了。  
准确的说，是她的麻烦找上他了。

像吴娜娜这种开AOE撩拨全员的妞，麻烦是必然不少的，但入学三个月来，没有一个人真正动的了她，因为一旦有人对她毛手毛脚纠缠不休，就会被教训，被温哥华第一华人帮派虎帮的人狠狠教训。  
男生忌惮着不敢造次，但女生冲动起来可什么都顾不上，吴娜娜AOE开得太大，不仅亚裔，冰球队的金发大前锋都上赶着求她一【啵】，自然，啦啦队急眼了。

【11年级的白人学姐看Tina不顺眼，把她关在厕所隔间里，还弄来浇草坪的塑料软管从隔间上面往下浇她，一个小时了，我们怎么敲门都不开，也不敢告诉老师 】

因为是白人姐妹会的学姐，吴娜娜的女生朋友们没法阻止，又找不到他哥，病急乱投医之下只能向12年级的伍随求助。

伍随带人撞开女生厕所的门，把圈着腿低头缩在马桶盖上湿淋淋的吴娜娜抱了出来。

午休之后，啦啦队众人集体向老师自首，又在中央大厅当着全校来往学生的面给吴娜娜道了歉。

四点放学，伍随刚出教室就被人一把挽住，一阵香风，丰满柔软的胸部贴紧上臂，装扮一新的吴娜娜抬头对伍随笑得娇俏又可爱，  
【送我回家】

伍随开车送吴娜娜到达离自己家只有半个街区的一幢房子前，得到一声响亮的【啵】之后，吴娜娜又撒娇似地开口，  
【明天八点来接我，合唱团要早练】  
然后飞扬着裙摆，像花蝴蝶一样穿过前院进门了。

伍随想「剪得这么短的裙子居然也能甩起来」

第二天早上八点，伍随把烟屁股丢出窗外，按按喇叭。  
吴娜娜翩翩而至，关车门，打开手上纸袋，掏出一个自制三明治伸到伍随嘴边，伍随咬一口，很好味的BLT三明治，培根够多，生菜和番茄够少，看到吴娜娜收回手，伍随甚至有点想再要一口。

刚准备发动汽车，侧头的伍随看到吴娜娜家大门里冲出来一只瘦长版的泰迪熊，往自己车的方向快步走来，不一会儿，那只泰迪熊敲敲车窗，吴娜娜按下窗，一只熊手伸了进来，毛茸茸的熊手臂下是白皙的手腕，握拳朝上，放在吴娜娜面前，吴娜娜疑惑地看着那只熊手，伍随抬眼去瞧熊脑袋，被熊瞪了一眼。

伍随看到半圆形的熊耳朵晃了晃，那只手展开，上面是分别剪好的两颗感冒胶囊。  
【给你放餐桌上忘拿了】泰迪熊的声音低沉，但字字粘连，带着点没睡醒的迷糊。  
【啊，谢谢哥！】熊手在吴娜娜脑袋上揉了揉。  
【还有……】熊手收回从熊肚子里掏啊掏，掏出另外一个纸袋。  
【这个拿错了，我不要吞拿鱼的，换回来】  
伍随咬过一口的培根三明治被泰迪熊白皙的大手一把抢走，再把吞拿鱼三明治纸袋扔进车里，伍随隔着车窗抬头看，拿着培根三明治的泰迪熊满意地揉揉眼睛，朝吴娜娜摆摆熊手，晃晃熊耳，刚准备转过身，又转了回来，泰迪熊再次弯下腰，往车窗里面瞧，看了伍随一眼，对吴娜娜说，  
【就是他？】  
【嗯！】吴娜娜重重点头。  
长长的熊手伸进车窗，伸向伍随。  
【谢谢你】  
【……哦】伍随握住熊手，摇一摇，熊手很大，却意外的温软，熊手腕很细很白，衬着腕上青筋浮动。  
【记得提醒她吃药，八小时一颗】  
熊手收回，伍随目光转向车外，只看见球状的圆圆熊尾巴甩啊甩，这只泰迪熊的步子很大，熊脚脖子也不是毛茸茸，细细的跟腱脚踝像熊手一样白。  
【还看什么，开车啦】  
【他就是你哥，那个，吴亦凡】  
【当然啊】  
【怎么穿这样？】  
【那个连体睡衣是老妈买的，老妈好久没回家，他想妈妈了】

伍随脑子有点晕，刚才那只想妈咪的泰迪熊，真的是大家口中帅到没朋友的酷逼转学生？

就像吴娜娜收割全校男生一样，吴娜娜的龙凤胎哥哥吴亦凡也在毫不留情地收割全校女生。  
可惜女生没有男生运气好，185+的大帅哥爱打篮球，不爱说话，更没有什么福利一【啵】，是个不折不扣的闷仔，能和他妹一样声名鹊起，全靠一张惊天地泣鬼神的脸。

因为12年级和10年级不同栋楼，伍随又不打篮球，所以一直未见其人，今天看到了，也并不真切，只记得一双白得夺目的手脚，还有埋在毛绒绒熊脑袋里，漫着雾气，水葡萄一样瞪着他的黑眼睛。  
【TBC】


	2. 【二】

【二】  
【哎，随哥，吴娜娜滋味怎么样？】  
韩章刚结束篮球队的早练，从伍随后备箱里拿出一听淡啤大口灌。  
「我怎么知道，我又没尝」  
【和你梦里一样】

吴娜娜依然每天早上从不同的车上伸出长腿，但都是伍随的车，她的【啵】也全都属于伍随了。  
全校男生长吁短叹，载过吴娜娜的暗自庆幸，没载过的也只能自我安慰，名花有主，至少不必再攀比抢破头，无车群体和无照群体暗暗也松了口气。

又一个早上八点，伍随照例开到吴家大门口，没想到自己停车的位置被占，占着的还是熟人。  
【你怎么在这？】  
【那啥，我接她哥】韩章举起双手往门口指，一副「我对你的妞没居心」的样子。  
伍随没答话，拍下喇叭，吴娜娜飘了出来，她感冒刚好，敞开的羽绒服里校服外套下居然穿着露肚脐的吊带背心，伍随把车里的空调调高。

【你哥加入篮球队了？】  
咬一口吴娜娜喂来的吞拿鱼三明治，伍随顺便把夹在自己挡风玻璃上的粉色信笺递给她。  
即使花落随家，吴娜娜的追求者也从未间断，只是一般背着他行动，伍随也就视而不见，今次这位竟敢与虎谋皮，倒是让伍随产生了一分敬意。  
可惜吴娜娜满不在乎，她明里暗里收到表白不计其数，皱着眉把纸袋里的盒装牛奶塞给伍随，看都不看把信扔在一边。  
【对呀，篮球队也要早练，我好心叫他起床还朝我发脾气】  
伍随脑子里蹦出一只气呼呼的睡不醒泰迪熊，差点笑出声。

韩章的车也响起喇叭，大门里慢悠悠晃出个穿着球衣球裤的高瘦身影，长手长腿，贴身的黑色打底遮得严严实实，戴着毛线帽，一张煞白的脸，漆黑眼珠，笔直的高鼻梁，眉毛刀锋一样凌厉。

哧，根本不是泰迪熊。

午休时间，伍随和韩章在（伪）mocktail吧吞云吐雾，手边放着黑俄罗斯。  
吴亦凡走了进来，这是他第一次踏入这间活动室。  
吴亦凡笔直朝他们的方向走来，伍随发现，旁边的韩章气息变了。  
吴亦凡越走越近，一把抽走韩章嘴里的烟，扔进桌上当烟灰缸用的塑料杯，再把他剩下的大半杯黑俄罗斯也倒了进去。  
【要打联赛了】  
丢下这句话，吴亦凡转身走向服务吧台。  
这里每个礼拜就供应不到十瓶酒，严格限量，只有伍随的几个伙伴能随便喝，没人胆敢浪费酒精。  
伍随看向韩章，这家伙脸上毫无怒意，甚至有点高兴，讪笑着对伍随耸耸肩，  
【不好意思啊，学弟管得严】  
伍随翻了个白眼。  
吴亦凡拿着两罐红牛走过来，一罐抛给韩章，一罐打开自己喝了一口，坐下来塞着耳机翻篮球杂志，自始至终没看伍随一眼。

可惜，韩章在预选赛的第一场就扑街，摔伤后背，至少要在家里静养一个月。  
躺在床上不能自理的韩章只跟伍随交代了一句话，  
【帮我接送一下吴亦凡】

伍随早早等在吴家门口，八点到，按喇嘛。  
吴娜娜穿着高跟长筒靴蹦蹦跳跳出来，坐定后照例喂了伍随一口吞拿鱼三明治。  
【怎么还不开车呀？】  
【你哥没出来】  
【咦？他已经走啦，坐公交走的】  
【……】  
【不知道他怎么想的，明明超不愿意提前起床，我要他和我一起坐你的车呀，也不回答我】

午休的时候伍随一个人吞云吐雾，吴亦凡又走了过来。  
【伍随……】「居然知道我名字」  
【嗯？】伍随莫名紧张起来。  
【带我去看望一下学长，我不知道他家在哪】  
【……】看他不回话，吴亦凡表情有点疑惑。  
【哦好，篮球队训练完之后我接你去他家】  
【谢谢】吴亦凡准备转身离开，被伍随叫住了，  
【喂，以后我送你上下学】  
【……】  
【韩章交代的，反正我也要接娜娜】  
【……好】

伍随五点半到学校室内篮球馆的时候，他们刚结束训练，队友拍吴亦凡的屁股，还捏了一把，吴亦凡扭头打他的手，眼睛眯起来，笑得很生动，看到伍随出现，就略微敛了笑意，示意伍随自己马上来。  
【娜娜呢？】  
【早送她回去了，今天合唱团不排练】  
【哦……】  
【伍随】  
【干嘛？】  
【谢谢你】

伍随带吴亦凡去到韩章家的时候，那小子出奇高兴，红光满面，仿佛立马就能下地日行三万里，吴亦凡没说几句话，就告诉韩章好好养伤，自己会加油让球队出线，毕竟他俩是篮球队唯二的亚裔，折了一个，另一个不能不努力。

其他时间都是韩章在胡咧咧，伍随只记得吴亦凡去厕所的时候，韩章低声跟他说，  
【随哥，你有没有觉得，遮住眉毛，吴亦凡的脸和吴娜娜长得一摸一样】  
【有时候，我都搞不清我梦里的那个到底是吴娜娜……还是吴亦凡】 

第二天，吴娜娜和吴亦凡一起上了伍随的车。  
吴娜娜刚准备给伍随喂三明治，吴亦凡从后座伸出一只手，递来个纸袋。  
伍随反手接住，迫不及待打开咬了一口，怎么还是吞拿鱼？  
【看我哥多好，给你也做了一个】吴娜娜花瓣一样的小嘴嚼嚼嚼。  
【我更喜欢你那个】伍随放下吞拿鱼三明治，脱口而出。  
【……】  
伍随从后视镜看到吴亦凡也在嚼嚼嚼的小嘴巴停了下来，有点无措地转了转黑眼珠，然后慢慢把自己吃了一半的三明治从后座递了过来。  
伍随转身就着吴亦凡的手咬了一大口，刚准备再咬一口，那只手赶紧收了回去。  
吴亦凡看着自己只剩一小点儿的三明治，不说话，黑眼珠瞪住伍随。  
伍随干咳一声，指了指吴娜娜丢在副驾驶饰板上的盒装牛奶，  
【每次都是我喝的】  
黑眼珠锁定吴娜娜，吴娜娜差点被呛住，  
【我174啦，不想再长高了嘛】  
伍随窃笑，终于发动汽车。

到校门口的时候，吴娜娜侧身，亲上伍随脸颊，发出大声的【啵】，  
【快点进去，别冻着了】帮吴娜娜拉拉松垮披着的羽绒服，伍随瞥了眼后视镜。  
吴亦凡吸着牛奶望向窗外，和妹妹说拜拜。  
【你不下去？】  
【跟你一起下，篮球馆离停车场近一些】  
【哦…那个，明天给我做你吃的那种三明治】  
想起三明治，吴亦凡拉回视线，盯住伍随后脑勺，恶狠狠地吸光牛奶。  
到了停车场，吴亦凡从后座起身，察觉到他的身体朝自己方向前倾，伍随突然屏住呼吸，吴亦凡离他的脸越来越近，越来越近，然后，拿起他放在档位边喝空的牛奶盒，连着自己那盒一起压扁塞进纸袋，下了车。  
等吴亦凡走远，伍随好一会儿才反应过来，咬牙切齿给韩章发信息，  
【不一样，吴亦凡有松鼠肌】

Churchill Secondary 在圣诞节假期前会举办 “Winter Fling” 派对，全校范围内选派对之王和派对皇后，伍随还在冰球队的时候当选过一次，是校史上唯一的亚裔 Winter Fling King, 不过今年，他的记录大概率要被打破了。

派对当天，吴娜娜穿着黑色抹胸小裙子，粉色的亮片眼影，眼角贴了亮晶晶的钻，戴着兔耳朵，手腕脚腕上叮叮当当，甜美又骄纵，让人移不开眼，伍随也换上西装，搂着吴娜娜跳舞。

等到颁布 King 和 Queen 的时候，吴娜娜偷偷跑上台，捂着嘴在校长耳边说些什么，逗得白人老头笑开了花，打开话筒宣布，  
【The Winter Fling King iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Kris Woooo】

大家等了半天，吴亦凡才被篮球队众人推上台，他的白衬衫只扣了一半扣子，下摆乱七八糟的塞进裤腰，领带也没系好，过大的西服外套敞开，下身还穿着黑色的运动裤，一边的裤管拉高，露出一截小腿，踩着板鞋，头发用发胶随意向后糊了一把，剑眉星目，毫不费力的英俊。

头冠是由上一届 King 来戴，冰球队大前锋 Brady 从校长手里接过头冠之前，单膝下跪帮吴亦凡把运动裤拉到脚踝，吴亦凡不好意思地低头看他，Brady 朝他笑，然后起身拿起头冠，大家目瞪口呆，Brady 给他戴的是后冠。  
吴亦凡还没来得及察觉，校长老头马上再次宣布，  
【The Winter Fling Queen iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Tina Woooo】

啦啦队长一把扯过皇冠，翻着白眼把吴娜娜的粉红兔耳朵丢到一边，给她戴上后，吴娜娜亲一口  
学姐，甚至还亲了校长老头的脸颊，两白人变成粉红色，吴娜娜捧腹指着自己哥哥的后冠，笑得像偷腥的小猫。

按照往例，派对之王和皇后要一起跳贴面舞，接受大家的起哄，但今年这对是亲兄妹，起哄的人少，两人坦坦荡荡地跳了一会儿，吴亦凡把吴娜娜交到伍随手里，他自己却被 Brady 接收了。  
当两米多高的上一届 King Brady 把带着后冠的吴亦凡按在胸口时，伍随才发现，他身上那件过大的西装外套，就是 Brady 的。

顺着伍随的目光，吴娜娜侧脸看过去，靠在伍随胸膛，一派娇憨天真地说，  
【不管你信不信，Brady 当时接我上学是为了我哥】  
【……我记得他喜欢女孩儿的吧】  
伍随在冰球队待过两年，和 Brady 也很熟。  
【就知道你不信，其实我哥超级讨男人喜欢……】  
吴娜娜话没说完，伍随就看到刚刚还一直对 Brady 摇着头摆手的吴亦凡，现在已经低着脑袋，拽着Brady 腰侧的白衬衫，慢慢跟着他的步子舞动了。  
【因为他虽然不怎么搭理女孩子，但从来学不会拒绝男生】  
见伍随还是侧着头，吴娜娜踮起脚，一手抓住伍随西服领，一手勾住伍随脖子，盯着伍随的眼睛，嗲嗲坏笑，  
【我哥以前，还抢过我男朋友】  
一瞬间，伍随有点儿不敢看她的脸。  
【TBC】


	3. 【三】

【三】  
圣诞假期开始，合唱团和篮球队还有一周加训，但伍随没在篮球馆接到吴亦凡。  
【你哥呢？】  
【他去打工了】  
【打工干嘛？】  
【他想买双鞋，乔丹什么的】  
【……在哪儿？】  
【好像叫La Quer，一个意大利菜馆，他说离学校不远】  
【哦，晚上带你去吃火锅】  
【好呀好呀】 

九点半，伍随和齐穆他们在中国城的火锅店里，娜娜去了洗手间，隔壁桌不小心碰开窗户，一阵冷风袭来，把大家冻得一颤，老板赶紧上前关窗。  
伍随看向窗外，路灯昏暗，温哥华的冬夜又黑又冷。

大伙抬头，看到伍随站了起来，拿起车钥匙和外套就往外走，  
【齐穆，我有点事先走，帮我送娜娜回家】  
【啊，还没吃完呢？】  
【不吃了，一定要安全送她到家】  
【哎，回来，我等会儿怎么和娜娜说啊？】  
【别喊了，让他去吧，我看他一晚上心不在焉】 

伍随迅速开车到温哥华市区，沿着主干道一家一家找了起来。  
十点半还没找到，伍随握着方向盘愈发焦躁，终于， 路边出现一家 La Quercia，店内已经打烊，老板正在锁上玻璃门，伍随立刻按下车窗，大声问你们店里有没有个 Kris Wu，老板说他刚刚离开，伍随又问了最近的公交站在哪，谢过老板后【呼】的一声开走了。

这个时间的温哥华城区高街上几乎没有人影，出租车鲜见，公交车更是半天才一班，伍随开到不远站牌处时，果然看到路灯下一个高瘦影子蜷着手跺脚，伍随开门下车，大喊，  
【吴亦凡，上车！】  
吴亦凡闻声抬头，看到伍随，跑过来，带着一身寒气上了车。  
【你怎么在这里？】  
【……我碰巧在附近吃饭，娜娜告诉我你在这一带打工，要我接你回家】  
【哇，运气这么好，谢谢啊】吴亦凡看向伍随，眯起眼睛笑了起来。

这是吴亦凡第一次对他笑。

伍随有那么一瞬间思考停摆，看到吴亦凡呼出的白气，才马上把空调调到最高，又发现吴亦凡只穿着一件抓绒的篮球外套，还在小幅跺脚，身体微微颤抖。  
【你羽绒服呢？】  
伍随的声音带着薄怒，吴亦凡小声说，  
【丢学校忘拿了】  
伍随吐血，看到吴亦凡把手伸向空调口，那双白得透明的手又红又肿，不像冻伤，伍随眉头皱得更深，一把抓过查看，触手冰凉。  
【你干嘛了？】  
【洗盘子，老板说我只会这个】  
【为什么要自己打工？】  
【我想买那双乔4 Motorsport】  
「我买给你啊」差点就脱口而出了。

吴亦凡挣开伍随的手，看到他还在发抖，伍随从后座拿起自己的羽绒服给他反穿着裹上，又从袖子里拽出他的手，再度握住。 

吴亦凡手很大，但伍随的也不小，握起来刚刚好。 

【伍随，开车吧】  
吴亦凡声音低低的，又想抽回的手被伍随狠狠握紧。  
【等你缓过来再说】 

过了一会儿，吴亦凡的手略微回温，伍随才想起车上还有保温杯。  
保温杯是吴娜娜留在车里的，小丫头虽然天天穿着短裙，其实很懂爱惜自己的身体。  
翻出保温杯在盖子里倒了水，递给吴亦凡，看着他，伍随在心底叹了口气。 

吴亦凡刚刚回温的手还有些发麻，僵硬地接过杯盖，伍随看不过眼，一手夺过杯盖，一手重新把吴亦凡的两只手攥紧，喂他喝水。 

吴亦凡紧抿下唇，抬眼看伍随，似是抗拒，伍随瞪回去，吴亦凡见伍随坚持，便垂下眼帘，就着他的手喝了起来。 

这个时候保温杯的水已经不算很烫，但喝下之后的吴亦凡明显松弛不少，伍随安下心来。  
等吴亦凡基本恢复，伍随松开他，发动了车子。

一路上，吴亦凡都很安静，脸埋在伍随的羽绒服里，倚着座椅看向窗外，那么高的个子，看起来却软趴趴，又小又乖。 

到了吴家门口，屋子里面亮着灯，吴亦凡拉下伍随的羽绒服准备下车，  
【你穿着】  
【不用了】吴亦凡摇摇头。  
伍随看着他的背景进门，有点发愣，好半天才重新发动汽车离开。

第二天，伍随送兄妹俩去学校训练时，谁都没提昨晚的事。

晚上，伍随又鬼斧神差一个人跑到 La Quercia 吃饭，并不指望在营业时间见到他，但吴亦凡还是出现了。  
「靠，为什么一个洗盘子的也要穿制服？！！」  
天天看吴亦凡耷拉着篮球外套，伍随没想到白衬衫黑马甲会那么衬他，修身的剪裁贴合着宽肩长腿，黑色半身围裙包裹住臀胯，在后腰紧紧收成一个结，弯腰单手托盘的样子天杀的迷人。

吴亦凡只是在客人最多的时候帮忙收拾盘子酒杯，马上回了后厨，并没有发现坐在角落单人桌上的伍随，但就这么一小会儿，伍随还是发现有食客偷偷将纸条塞进他的围裙口袋。

到了十一点，吴亦凡围着围巾下班走出店门，一声熟悉的喇叭响，伍随等在那里。  
吴亦凡上了车，没说话，伍随丢给他一盒腰痛膏药和一管烫伤软膏。  
吴亦凡说谢谢，伸出手给伍随看。  
【今天好多了，老板给我们换了很好用的厚手套】  
「当然啊，我出的钱」  
【你们老板还算有点良心】「个屁」

两人好似心照不宣，接下来的每一天伍随都会接吴亦凡下班。 

一个礼拜后，吴亦凡上车时递给伍随一个白色小纸盒。  
【给你，这个很好吃】伍随打开，是起司蛋糕。  
【你买给我的啊？】伍随美滋滋。  
【不用买，客人吃剩的，员工福利】  
【客人不要就给我？】  
【哼！】  
吴亦凡脸一鼓，黑眼珠攻击，作势抢回蛋糕，被伍随一把抓住手臂拉近，气息混在一起，  
吴亦凡挣脱开，转过身子看向伍随，正色到，  
【我问了娜娜，她没要求你接我】  
【……】  
【伍随，谢谢你】  
【……嗯，你是娜娜的哥哥，不用老跟我说谢谢】  
故意避开吴亦凡的视线，伍随随便拿起放在腿上的蛋糕盒观察起来，白色的盒子上手写了一行流畅的花体小字，  
【Amore mio, sei la luce dei miei occhi】  
伍随一瞬间有点慌，他不认识意文，但【Amore】总是看得懂的。  
把盒子放到一边，伍随尽量表现自然，不在意的开口，  
【那个，你会意大利语啊？】  
【当然不会，我就是个洗盘子的】  
伍随嘴角抽搐。

等伍随回到家，打开蛋糕盒，一口就尝得出来，起司刚出炉的新鲜味道，根本不是放了一天没卖掉的，察觉到猫腻，伍随翻出电子词典，照着盒子上的字输入，屏幕上显示  
【我的挚爱，我的眼中光】

第二天，餐馆快要打烊的时候，伍随从玻璃门外往里看，吴亦凡还没从后厨出来，有个围着围裙的意大利人从半开放式厨房的烤箱里捧出一个刚做好的起司蛋糕，切出一块放进店里的恒温柜，故意和没卖完的蛋糕摆在一起，然后拿起一个纸盒在上面写写画画，等吴亦凡现身，就把那块蛋糕夹出来放进盒子里递给他，再给吴亦凡紧了紧围巾，贴面礼时手掐着他的腰。

等到吴亦凡上车，就看到伍随冷着脸，抢过纸盒低头看,  
又是一句带着【Amore】的意大利屁话，还画了颗心。  
【那人是谁？】  
【什么人？】  
【给你蛋糕那人】  
【哦，是Nino，老板的儿子，人很好的】  
「好个屁」  
【以后蛋糕都给我，好吃】  
【说了好吃吧，店里的蛋糕都是Nino做的，他手艺很好】  
【……咳，你什么时候赚够鞋子的钱？】  
【还有一个礼拜，其实，如果你嫌麻烦的话可以不用来接我了】  
【我不接你怎么回家？】  
【Nino有车】  
「操」  
【不麻烦，一点也不麻烦，我来接】伍随牙都快咬碎。  
【嗯】吴亦凡看向窗外。

吴亦凡打工结束了。  
伍随每天不是在家陪哥们打游戏就是出门陪吴娜娜和她的小姐妹逛街。  
百无聊赖的时候，伍随会去 Grouse 山上飙车，这是他一年前髌骨骨裂不能再打冰球后的新消遣。  
伍随还未成年，不敢玩得太疯，所以和帮派那些飙车族虽然认识，但交情不深。  
晚上，伍随开着他的宝贝兰博Gallardo 和几个 UBC 的朋友上了山，虎帮的人在玩命，他们过去打个招呼，准备先观赛。  
一轮比完，掀了两台车，虎帮的准备撤，伍随他们驶进车道，旁边一辆保时捷Carrera 往反方向开走，伍随随意瞟了一眼，那辆Carrera 副驾驶窗上映出一条纤长莹白的手臂，一只天蝎在晃。 

那只天蝎伍随见过，很多次，吴亦凡有起床气，从不好好穿衣服，每天都在他的后座拉扯着长手长腿套篮球服。

伍随沉着脸，按下车窗问旁边的朋友，  
【那是谁的车？】  
【还能有谁，虎哥的呗】  
虎哥，就是温哥华第一大华裔帮派虎帮的老大，就是以前给吴娜娜解决苍蝇的人。

伍随其实一直知道，吴娜娜看着浪，骨子里乖得很，每天按时上课准点回家，合唱团训练一次不落，别看她亲天撩地祸国殃民，实际上还是个雏儿，你把舌头伸进她嘴里搅，指尖都可能发红的那种雏儿。  
吴亦凡看着乖，不烟不酒一心篮球，骨子里挺叛逆，上课一无聊就跑逃去 Gastown 玩嘻哈，刺青一个接一个往身上扎，但伍随怎么都没想到，他会和帮派大佬纠缠不清，他会不会，他是不是……  
「我哥超讨男人喜欢」「从不会拒绝男人」

那辆 Carrera 已经不见踪迹，伍随突然胸口很闷，没等旁人，猛踩油门，瞬间飙了出去。

无端胸闷到难以入眠，第二天早上伍随跑去按了吴家门铃。  
是吴娜娜开的门，她在客厅玩跳舞机，穿着紧身衣，酥胸半露，香汗淋漓。  
【你怎么来了？】  
【你哥呢？】伍随知道他不会留妹妹一个人在家过夜。  
【在楼上，他还没起来呢】  
【......】  
伍随不动声色，摸摸吴娜娜的头，径直上楼。  
【乖，你继续玩】

到了二楼，伍随发现二楼卧室的门上都挂着相框大的小黑板，用很难看的中文字写着【妈妈的房间】【娜娜的房间】【凡凡（我）的房间】

看到那个【（我）】，伍随来不及笑，二话不说推开门，  
窗帘关着，但阳光半透进屋子，枕头上只露出一小撮头毛。  
伍随走上前，单腿压上床，挖出那颗脑袋，  
【吴亦凡，起来！】  
【吴！亦！凡！】  
【……干嘛啊？】  
吴亦凡眯着眼，含糊着开口都是鼻音，伍随无名火起。  
【你和虎哥什么关系？】  
【……嗯？】  
吴亦凡从被子里伸出一只赤裸手臂挡在前额，看到那只扎眼的天蝎，伍随心火越烧越旺。  
【我说，你和虎帮那个虎哥有什么关系？】  
【没什么关系啊】  
吴亦凡好像清醒了一点，嘟着嘴，脑袋往被子里缩。  
【那你昨晚为什么在他车里？】又被伍随挖出来。  
【……你怎么知道的？】  
【回答我先！】  
【他教我开车啊】  
【仅此而已？】  
【不然咧！】吴亦凡怒了，一点屁事吵他睡觉。  
【真的？】  
【假的！】  
【那你干嘛不让我教你！】伍随不服。  
【……那时候还不认识你啊】  
【……】  
话说，胸闷这个病是不是都会无药而医，不治而愈。  
【那…那你怎么认识他的？】  
【我妈老不在家，她要虎叔帮忙照顾我们……你问这个干嘛啊！】  
吴亦凡懵了，这人一分钟前还怒气冲冲，现在又突然兴高采烈，想把头闷回被子里，伍随突然俯下身，捧着吴亦凡的脸，额头贴着额头，  
【那你会开了吗，还不会我教你吧】伍随的鼻息喷在吴亦凡脸上。  
【……唔】  
【我来教你好不好，明年你才满16，保证你拿到驾照】  
【……唔】  
【好！不！好！】  
【好啦，你走开，我还要睡】  
【你睡吧】  
松开吴亦凡，伍随神采奕奕，看着吴亦凡复又闭上眼的睡脸，抑制不住地亲了一口在他额头上。  
【喂！！！】吴亦凡睁眼怒视。  
【你睡你睡，我走了啊】  
伍随一边往后退一边关上了门，待门关紧，吴亦凡慢慢又睁开了眼睛。

伍随下楼，吴娜娜在餐桌旁喝水，抬着头看他，伍随没由来的一阵心虚。  
【找你哥有点事】  
【噢】  
【……你们圣诞节怎么过？】  
【妈妈会回来，我哥超高兴的】  
【你也很高兴吧，圣诞节前和我们一起去 Whistler 滑雪，带上你哥】  
【好耶！】  
吴娜娜运动后全身的透白肌肤泛着红晕，伍随把她粘在脸上的碎发捋到耳边，这分明是一张颠倒众生的脸。  
揽过她的脖子，伍随的嘴唇好像探究似的朝她额头贴去。  
【走了】

走出门口，伍随后背靠住吴家大门，  
抬手摸摸嘴唇，心猿意马。  
【TBC】


	4. 【四】

【四】  
去 Whistler 的前一天，吴娜娜跑到伍随家。  
【伍随，跟我上床】  
【？？】  
【你说，我这个样子，很像处女吗？很没有魅力吗？】  
吴娜娜甩开裙摆翘起屁股，虽然是故意搔首弄姿的姿态，却真实的性感撩人。  
【？？】  
【你说，我是不是一惯坏的小屁孩？是不是一糖衣包着的甘草糖？是不是一闻之无味的塑料花？】  
【……娜娜，这是谁跟你说的？】  
吴娜娜撇开脸，眼低闪过一丝痛楚，又看向伍随，  
【哼，现在，马上和我上床】  
知道伍随的爸爸常年不在家，吴娜娜直接在客厅扒起自己的衣服。  
【别开玩笑了！】  
眼前是个惊人的尤物，自己明明也来者不拒，但此时此刻，伍随诧异于自己有多么不想染指她。  
【伍随，上我，不然我就跟我哥说你强迫我】  
吴娜娜嫩白浑圆的乳房跳了出来，伍随脑仁开始发疼。

把吴娜娜推进房间，吴娜娜主动躺进伍随的被子里。  
【你真想好了啊？】  
【来吧】  
吴娜娜睁着眼，伍随看向她圆亮的明艳黑眸，不由自主移开视线，只脱了上衣爬上了床。  
【要不，我先用手给你试试】  
伍随翻开她的裙子，手指熟练地伸进内裤拨开某处，吴娜娜立马发出干涩呻吟，双眼紧闭，浑身紧绷，身体语言清楚明白，没有欲望，只有紧张。  
看着吴娜娜一副抗拒却硬撑的样子，伍随竟松了口气。  
收回手，翻身躺到一边，伍随望着天花板，知道她的情况不对，  
【娜娜，到底发生什么了？】  
吴娜娜头埋进枕头，半晌，闷闷地开口，  
【……伍随，我是很糟糕的女生吗？】  
【……】  
【不，你很好，真正的你比那些人梦里的你还要好，好更多】  
吴娜娜吸了吸鼻子，声音颤抖带着哭腔，  
【那为什么...凭什么，他要那么说我……】

伍随没问那个【他】是谁，转身搂住吴娜娜，轻拍她光洁的后背，他知道她在伤心。  
这家姓吴的兄妹，就算再漂亮，装得再冷漠，再潇洒，再坚强，也不过是两个妈妈不在家的15岁小孩子。

伍随像安慰婴孩一样安慰着吴娜娜，这是他此生第一次，温香软玉在怀，却只有怜惜，毫无欲望。

过了好一会儿，吴娜娜似乎冷静了下来，腿一动，膝盖不小心抵到伍随鼠蹊部，家居裤下方竟然毫无反应，皱了皱眉，吴娜娜的眼神又变回熟悉的狡黠，  
【伍随，你知道后面也可以插吗？男生就插后面】  
伍随当然知道，他还插过，但不知吴娜娜意欲何为，只好故意装出不懂的样子，  
【什么男生？】  
吴娜娜耻笑他的装模作样，抬起手撑着头，看向伍随，一字一句说，  
【男-生-和-男-生-做-爱】  
伍随不自在的移开眼，表情变得恍惚。  
……  
【伍随，你在想谁？】  
伍随不答，反而弯起嘴角在吴娜娜耳边启唇，  
【那你呢，刚才想的是谁？】  
吴娜娜一愣，伍随干咳一声，跳了下床。  
【别胡思乱想了，穿好衣服，我送你回家】

第二天，伍随，吴家兄妹，躺了一个多月的韩章，还有两哥们儿齐穆、卢宇一起开着台七座SUV上路。从温哥华到 Whistler 只有两个多小时车程，他们订了木屋别墅，准备先休息一晚，在 Whstler 村逛逛，第二天再进山滑雪。

圣诞假期是滑雪旺季，晚上的 Whistler 村人头攒动，充满圣诞气氛，吴娜娜带队走在最前面，看到一家排着队的热巧克力酱冰淇淋店，大手一挥指使伍随去买，伍随转过头问后面的吴亦凡，  
【你要吗？】  
吴亦凡摇摇头，旁边的韩章挤过来说，  
【我要我要，朗姆酒的啊】  
一会儿，伍随双手拿着三个冰淇淋走出来，香草的给吴娜娜，朗姆酒的给韩章，还剩一个粉色的。

吴娜娜和韩章在一边开心地舔，伍随拿着粉红色的冰淇淋，放到吴亦凡嘴边。  
吴亦凡愣住，但看着伍随自然坦荡的样子，只好伸出舌头舔了一口。  
肉粉舌面碾过桃粉冰淇淋和上面的热巧克力酱，卷进嘴里，冷热结合，甜腻适中，吴亦凡眯着眼睛露出享受的表情，舌尖伸出把粘在嘴唇的巧克力酱舔净，嘴巴偷偷砸吧了好几下，伍随知道他会喜欢。

伍随拿着冰淇淋的手没有移开，吴亦凡不由自主再舔了一口，好喜欢，刚想抢过来继续自己舔，伍随的手已经收回，在他刚刚舔过的地方咬了一大口。

【凡凡，你也尝尝我的】  
韩章拿着自己吃了一半的朗姆酒冰淇淋靠近，吴亦凡偏开脸，低头往前，像火烧尾巴似的大步走开了。

一行六人吃饱喝足后回到木屋，木屋别墅里暖气充足，客厅走道摆着两个投篮机，吴亦凡自然要和韩章来一发掰头，没想到愈战愈烈，两人掰得篮筐都快断。

终于险胜，吴亦凡热得脱下卫衣，卫衣下是一件黑色的背心，白皙平直的肩膀露出，挺拔的骨架将并不算可观的肌肉量延展开，让他显得更加单薄，却很优美。

伍随时不时偷瞄一眼，韩章直接上手握住了吴亦凡双肩。  
【一个月了你怎么还是这么瘦，得增重啊，不然突防的时候会被撞飞】  
吴亦凡嘟嘴，抬起大臂给韩章看自己约等于零的肌肉训练成果，韩章捏着他腋下软肉笑得不行。

管家送来私人特制加了枫糖浆的蛋奶酒和棉花糖热可可，大家坐回沙发上看滑雪赛事集锦，伍随左边的吴娜娜大口喝着奶酒，眼睛茫茫脸已经酡红一片，倒在沙发上左摇右晃，吴亦凡伸出手，越过伍随拿走吴娜娜手里的酒杯，让伍随给吴娜娜垫了两个抱枕，吴亦凡把酒放到一边，盯着电视，小口啜着热可可，棉花糖沾着可可碰到他嘴边，蹭出一小圈白沫，吴亦凡无意识伸出舌尖，伍随看入了迷。

第二天一早，大家一起乘厢式索道上山，吴娜娜是女生，虽会滑雪但因着体力的关系更适合中阶的蓝道，伍随本打算下蓝道陪她，韩章了解伍随是滑雪行家，至少要滑高阶黑道才有意思，甚至挑战更高阶的双黑道，在蓝道上只会索然无味，而他自己才大病初愈，不敢冒险，便自告奋勇陪着娜娜，娜娜赞同，伍随有点犹豫，望向吴亦凡，等吴亦凡轻轻点头后，便让韩章带着娜娜在半山腰找了条蓝道出厢。

出厢之前，吴娜娜从滑雪服的大兜兜里掏出个圣诞树一样滑稽的红色毛线帽戴在吴亦凡头上，吴亦凡抗议，吴娜娜不准，跳下索道跑走了，吴亦凡皱着眉，黑眼珠往上翻半天，始终没把帽子摘下来。

滑雪是一项单人运动，大家又都是个中好手，下了黑道之后便四散着滑开，约定了时间集合，带着手机保持通讯，其余时间，只能有缘再见了。

伍随飞速穿行过密密麻麻的蘑菇下滑到缓坡，听见不远高出有大声的欢呼，抬头望去，一名滑雪者姿势优美地从悬崖飞驰而下，带出一连串雪雾，在太阳照射下闪闪发光。

仔细一看，那人头盔下露出大红色的帽子，伍随嘴角上扬，一直盯着那人，直到他的踪迹离开视线才重新向前滑了起来。

大约两个小时后，尝试过好几处黑道的伍随准备换地方探索双黑，登上上行索道，摘下风镜拿出手机看时间，突然铃声响起，是吴亦凡。

【伍随……】  
吴亦凡的声音很小很轻，却让伍随后背瞬间战栗，他在抖。  
【怎么了！】  
【我掉进树井了】  
伍随脑子轰的一声，耳边传来钝响，马上强迫自己维持镇定，沉下声音，  
【你现在不要乱动，知不知道自己在哪里？找东西抓住，我马上打电话叫救援】  
【应该在 Doom Gloom 附近，我抱住了树干】吴亦凡声音更小了，伍随头皮发麻。  
【好，一定要抱紧，我现在给救援队打电话….不，先别挂断，不准挂！】

树井是指降雪时被树杈阻挡雪量无法堆积形成的中空地带，当大雪覆盖后，树井表面上和普通雪地无异，实际上非常松散，一旦掉下去很可能越陷越深，直至被雪活埋。

伍随握紧拳头，他无论如何不能让吴亦凡这时和自己断线。  
转头向厢内的其他人求援，周围人马上打出了救援电话，救援队接到消息决定派出直升机，Doom Gloom 是 Whistler 的山谷地区，靠近半山的松柏群，形成树井的概率极高。

【吴亦凡】  
伍随拿起自己的手机喊他，听到那人小声的【嗯】，伍随闭闭眼，定下心，再次迫使自己冷静。  
【你不要再说话了，也不准断线，只要呼吸，小声呼吸就可以，我听得见】  
在树井里，任何响动都可能造成次生雪崩，伍随不敢再想下去。  
【伍随，我把红色的帽子丢在外面，你们应该会看到】  
【好，太好了，不出声了啊，我马上过去，等我，宝贝】  
伍随心如擂鼓，握紧手机贴在耳边，由衷地感激吴娜娜。

到了索道中转站，伍随丢下雪板往下跳。  
雪靴行走不便，伍随在厢里提前把雪靴脱下，只穿着袜子往中转站工作人员处冲去，告知红帽子的信息后，要求马上联络雪地车。

期间，伍随一直把手机紧贴着耳朵，分辨吴亦凡发出的微弱气息。  
等雪地车把伍随送到了 Doom Gloom，直升机已经开始盘旋，安静呼吸着的吴亦凡听见伍随言辞激烈地要求上直升机协助搜寻，伍随和他们交涉时会稍稍按住话筒，手机那边传来的声音一片模糊混乱，但吴亦凡还是隐约听见他说，  
【I’m his husband】

等伍随登上直升机，耳朵里充斥着呼呼作响的螺旋桨声，什么也听不清了，但吴亦凡还是对着呼呼响的手机，努力地小声呼吸着，他知道，伍随在听。  
伍随握紧耳边的手机，脑袋贴在直升机窗口，全神贯注地往下看，口中一直念着，  
【宝贝，宝贝，我马上找到你】

十分钟过去了，伍随扣住直升机窗的指甲已经出血，随行医生看见伍随覆满冰渣的袜子，想查看他的脚，他想也没想便拒绝。  
死死盯着一片白茫茫的雪山，一直喜欢滑雪的他，此生从未如此痛恨过满眼的白色，他只要红色，红色，红色…..

 

【RED！！！！！！】  
伍随看到了，一片茫白中有一个小小的红点，旁边的雪中露出一块黑绿，黑绿之中埋着个人，那个人偷走了他的心。

直升机缓缓下落到附近的一片平缓区域，伍随扑了出来，和救援队一起往吴亦凡的方向跑，  
【宝贝，宝贝，我找到你了】  
【好】  
伍随听得出来，吴亦凡虚弱的声音里有一丝笑意。

等靠近困住吴亦凡的树井，伍随被拦住不让继续向前，两个专业的救援人员拿着救援设备靠近，很快，吴亦凡就被固定带绑住出现在了跪在雪中的伍随面前。

伍随猛地扑向他，捧着吴亦凡冰冷的脸疯狂亲吻，鼻子，眼睛，额头，脸颊，吻一下，叫一声宝贝，仿佛只有这样他才能确认吴亦凡的完好，当伍随颤抖的嘴唇印上吴亦凡苍白冰冷的唇，吴亦凡才发现，自己脸上被他的眼泪弄湿一片。  
【TBC】

P.S. 枫叶国真是个好地方啊，05年正好宣布同性婚姻合法，就是小凡又回去的这一年哈哈哈哈


	5. 【END】

【五】   
被救援人员拉开时，伍随还是死死抱着吴亦凡亲吻，随行医生严肃地说要检查他的冻伤情况，伍随才放开他的身体，转为握紧他的手。

其实整个搜寻救援时间不到半小时，吴亦凡的滑雪服完好，因为长时间在低温中抱紧树干引起了暂时的脱力和麻痹，并没有真正意义上冻伤，直升机把他们送到了山顶的救护站。

经过物理保暖回温，确认吴亦凡已经基本没有大碍，雪地车又把他们送回木屋别墅。

吴亦凡靠在床上捧着热可可，他惦记着伍随的脚，让他去泡个澡，看着伍随呆呆地进了浴室，吴亦凡甩甩头，告诫自己不要再去回想那个吻，五分钟后，伍随批着浴衣冲出来，爬上床搂紧吴亦凡，一言不发。

两个人很安静的待在一起，仿佛只要听着对方的呼吸，就能感到安心。

伍随的气息在耳边，很近很近，吴亦凡握紧马克杯，他知道应该像以前的每一次那样挣开伍随，但刚刚经历生死，他舍不得，悄悄纵容自己在他怀里多停留一下，一小下。

不知道过了多久，齐穆和卢宇冲进吴亦凡的房间，集合时间没等到两人，也打不通电话（他俩都把手机丢在了雪里），便决定先回别墅看看，没想到刚一回来，管家就跟他们说明了的情况。

确认吴亦凡没事，两人松了一口气，看到伍随搂着吴亦凡，齐穆学管家模仿救援队的口吻，  
【His husband reported the situation immediately and assisted with our rescue（他的丈夫及时报告了情况并协助我们展开救援）】  
感受到伍随在被子下扣住自己腰的手收得更紧，吴亦凡早已回温的脸红了一片。

齐穆本是调侃，却猛然发现他们之间的氛围暧昧到了极点，慢慢变了表情，  
吴亦凡低下头，放下杯子拉扯伍随环着他的手，开口问，  
【娜娜呢？】  
【咦，她和韩章提前回来了，你们没看到吗？】  
他们这一路没来得及通知其它任何人，也没收到任何人的消息。  
【……那个，娜娜，那个】卢宇支支吾吾。  
【怎么了？】吴亦凡有点急。  
【她应该在韩章房里……随哥，我觉得你还是过去看看吧】

没等伍随做出反应，吴亦凡掀开被子跑了出去，伍随匆忙拿着件外套跟上，吴亦凡敲打韩章房门，韩章开门，下身围着浴巾，吴亦凡冲进去，吴娜娜躺在床上，被子外露出赤裸的肩膀。  
【吴娜娜，你搞什么，好歹等到16岁吧】  
【反正也快了啊】  
【那，那你也不能随便抓个人就…就乱来吧】  
跟着赶来的伍随把外套披在吴亦凡身上拢紧，似乎毫不在意屋里的情况，吴娜娜目光在他俩之间转，【因为我男朋友一直在陪着你啊】  
【吴娜娜，你知不知道你哥哥刚才差点死掉！】  
伍随低吼，握紧双拳，仿佛说出【死】字就已经让他痛苦不已。  
吴娜娜坐起身，用被子挡住胸口，瞪大双眼向吴亦凡伸出手，  
【你怎么了？！】  
吴亦凡上前握住吴娜娜的手，坐到床上，捏捏妹妹脸颊，  
【已经没事了，放心……】又压低声音说，  
【你知道的，我没有要抢他】  
吴娜娜看哥哥确实什么事都没有的样子，也就安下心来，  
【无所谓，已经被你抢走了，他跟我上床的时候都想着你】  
伍随倒吸一口气，吴亦凡猛地转过身瞪住他，  
【你动了我妹？！】  
【……..她逼我的，就摸了一下，没做完全套，真的没】伍随举起双手，百口莫辩。  
吴亦凡转头向娜娜确认，吴娜娜“噗嗤”一声笑了，  
【伍随孬死了，他一想到你，连我的脸都不敢看，脱光了都没性趣哦】  
【喂！】伍随吐血。  
【娜娜，不要再乱说了】吴亦凡咬紧下唇。  
【哥，你自己应该也感觉得到吧，伍随看你的眼神，有多贪婪】  
吴娜娜看向伍随，如果说以前他还懂得掩饰，现在，已经明目张胆。  
吴亦凡没有动，他表情严肃起来，定睛看着吴娜娜，  
【娜娜，你也没多喜欢他吧】  
【嗯，反正没你喜欢得多】  
伍随混身一震，吴亦凡深吸一口气，终于转过身，才发现一直被忽视的韩章，狠瞪他一眼，  
【你们两个，麻烦出去一下】

伍随和韩章关上门出了房间，在走廊上尴尬对视，韩章只系着一条浴巾，抱着臂，左顾右盼，发现伍随瞪着自己，学着伍随刚才的样子举起双手，  
【我也没碰她，才洗完澡呢】  
看到伍随视线又落在自己的手上，韩章才发现被赶出门前自己居然还顺了一包烟，丢一根给伍随，拿出插在烟盒里的打火机点上，看到伍随眉头紧锁，韩章想起刚才在门里听到的对话，觉得自己也不算太心虚，大着胆子开口，  
【喂，哥哥妹妹你到底喜欢谁啊？】  
【......吴亦凡】  
这是伍随第一次承认，对别人，也是对自己，再多的伪装都没用，今天的事，彻底暴露了他爱上吴亦凡的事实。  
【噢……那你干嘛和娜娜在一起？】  
【我……】  
伍随看着地板，半晌，闷闷地说，  
【不和她在一起，我也不知道自己会爱上他哥】  
如果伍随对自己足够坦诚，在很早很早的时候，他就应该有所察觉。  
睁大了眼，韩章嘴里叼着的烟掉了下来，认识这么多年，他从没听伍随嘴里说出过【爱】字。  
看到韩章震惊的样子，伍随飞过去一个眼刀，  
【那你呢？】  
【……随哥，说实话，我真不知道，我没爱过】  
韩章表情陷入沉思，伍随又想起刚才吴娜娜的话，憋了一肚子问题，只好偏过头狠狠吸烟。

好一会儿，吴亦凡红着脸，牵着吴娜娜的手走了出来。  
伍随上前，吴亦凡没理他，径直向前走，吴娜娜狡黠地朝伍随吐舌头，小声说【他听到了】，  
又转向韩章，伸出食指勾住韩章围在下身的浴巾作势往里看，韩章赶忙后退，脸上发红，下身的形状慢慢显露，吴亦凡牵住吴娜娜的手拽紧，把她护在身后，对韩章低声说，  
【再也不准碰我妹一下！】  
又转身看向伍随，【你也是】  
「我只想碰你！」伍随有口难言，看着吴亦凡拽着吴娜娜回了房间。

从 Whistler 回来之后，他们都没有再联系。 

直到圣诞节前夜，伍随给吴亦凡打了个电话，一开始，两人默契的一句话都没说，只是听着对方的呼吸，半个小时后，伍随的气息慢慢发生变化，越来越喘，越来越急，吴亦凡猛然察觉到他在干嘛，脸倏地发烫，刚想把手机挂断，伍随仿佛能猜到，嘶哑着低吼一声【不准挂】，吴亦凡咬住下唇，捏紧手机听着伍随一阵阵低喘，觉得自己也快喘不过气，突然，吴妈妈敲门叫吴亦凡去圣诞树下拆礼物，伍随听到了，闷哼着开口，  
【圣诞快乐，礼物放在你们家大门口了】  
【……抱歉，我没准备，你想要什么】  
【要你！】  
伍随射了，吴亦凡脸红得滴血，妈妈推开门，吓得他赶紧收了线。

离开学日只有不到一个礼拜，伍随接到吴娜娜的电话。  
【伍随，还是通知你一声，咱们正式分手啊】  
【嗯……吴娜娜，你也收收心，既然第一次追人，就别再乱撩了】  
伍随听说了娜娜的事，也是她当时受刺激的原因，合唱团假期去大学参加比赛，吴娜娜遇上了 UBC 最年轻有为的天体物理学教授，见人就撩的毛病又犯，谁知英俊教授一眼识破她的孟浪伪装，把骄傲花蝴蝶的自尊心击碎一地，从未尝过拒绝滋味的花蝴蝶恨得牙痒，和人家玩起恋爱游戏，谁知科学家还来不及收网，花蝴蝶已自动被捕获，可惜吴娜娜未成年，正直教授现在连手都不肯牵她一下。【你别管我！】  
【我是不想让你哥为你操心，你知道他根本就没比你大几分钟吧？】  
【哼，你追到我哥了吗？没进我吴家门没资格对我说教，我现在最恨你们这副“长辈”姿态】  
【等他从美国打完友谊赛回来，我就会追到了】  
【呵呵，想得挺美，话说，你到底什么时候喜欢上我哥的啊？】  
【……我说一见钟情，你信吗？】伍随想起那双黑眼睛，陷入回忆。  
【信啊，怎么敢不信，不是一见钟情我现在也不会这么憋屈】吴娜娜握拳，牙继续痒痒痒痒痒。

谁知道，吴亦凡的友谊赛一直打到开学前一天。

开学第一天，伍随准时出现在了吴家门口。   
按喇叭，等了一分钟，吴亦凡拿着球包从门里出来。   
他脚步迟疑了一下，走近，示意伍随打开车窗，   
【娜娜被接走了】   
【我知道】   
【那你过来干嘛？】   
【……那你出来干嘛？】   
【……关你什么事】有人恼羞成怒。  
【上车】 伍随低笑。  
【……】  
【你明明知道，我就是过来接你的】   
【噢】

到学校停车场，吴亦凡说了一声谢谢，刚准备下车，被伍随拉住了。   
【喂，吴亦凡】   
吴亦凡转过头，伍随松开他，面无表情的用手指点了点自己脸颊。   
吴亦凡腾的一下红了脸。  
伍随笑了，看他半天没动静，又重新把车门落了锁。   
【不亲不给走，你自己看着办】   
吴亦凡不说话，黑眼珠攻击无效，抓着球包背带的手紧了紧，慢慢朝伍随靠过去。   
吴亦凡碰到他脸颊的前一刹，伍随迅速转过头，嘴唇相触，吴亦凡猛然退后。  
【明明亲过的，你在害羞什么】  
伍随一边嘟囔，一边把早早按在吴亦凡后脑勺的手推向自己。 

上课铃响，他们亲了很久很久。   
【END】

一个彩蛋：  
这个小凡没去韩国，一直在伍随身边。

又一个彩蛋：  
当28岁的伍随真正成为吴亦凡的 husband 时，他像傻子一样嘴角咧了一整天，看着伍随这个样，吴亦凡抱怨，  
【到底在笑什么，你早就是了啊】   
【是什么？】伍随嘴角越翘越高，在温哥华市政厅门口的草坪上扣紧吴亦凡的腰，吻着蛊惑了他十年的黑眼睛，  
【说啊，我早就是什么？】  
吴亦凡在他耳边轻声，   
【my husband】


	6. 【番外】

【4号故事·番外】  
又是一年九月开学季。  
UBC 校园餐厅的二楼是一个一个的小包间，供学生单独学习、一对一指导或小型团队讨论，包间内有沙发和小圆桌，封闭性强，隔音，无需预定，这么好的设施，一定会被不学无术的学生挪作他用，比如伍随……

此时此刻，吴亦凡跨坐伍随大腿上，伍随一只手伸进他T恤里抚摸他的背，另一只手伸进运动裤揉他的屁股，吴亦凡搂着伍随的脖子，两个人吻得昏天黑地，水声充满整个小小包间......

这么好的设施，只有一个缺点，门不能锁，伍随没告诉他。 

“咔”的一声，有人扭开了包间门，背对门口的吴亦凡全身一颤，飞速转过头，  
一个身着西装手拿 Surface 的英俊亚裔男握着门把，后面跟着一黑一白两个学生模样的人，抱着笔记本电脑和几本厚厚的原文书，目瞪口呆。 

平常遇到这种情况，一般人都会不好意思地边说【Sorry】边关门退出，但英俊亚裔的目光从吴亦凡被伍随撩起衣服裸露出的细窄后腰慢慢往上移，看到他的脸，开口，

【Kris？】  
【Ethan！】

吴亦凡整个人慌乱了，赶紧拽出伍随还放在他衣服里的手，想从他腿上下来。  
伍随并不认识这位 Ethan，但从他的眼神中嗅到了危险气息，搂紧吴亦凡不让他动，瞪向门口。 

【今天是礼拜一，你不上课吗？】Ethan 说的是中文。  
【......现在是午休】 吴亦凡被伍随死抱在腿上下不来，羞得垂下了眼。  
【不劳你费心，您哪位啊？】 伍随开口。  
【伍随，你放我下来，他是娜娜的那个….】  
【啊，那个科学家？】

伍随有点惊讶，被吴亦凡拍打着的手不经意放松，吴亦凡终于挣脱开他站了起来，  
【那个，Ethan，我们要走了…房间你们用吧】  
Ethan 看着吴亦凡窘迫的样子，又看了看伍随，露出充满荷尔蒙的性感微笑，调侃地说，  
【我还以为，你会比 Tina 乖一点】  
吴亦凡一时语塞，伍随跟着他站了起来，语气不善，  
【他乖不乖不关你的事】  
伍随拿上手机，两人的外套和一本薄薄的书，连背包都没有一个，搂紧吴亦凡往门外走。  
Ethan 还在微笑，侧过身子给他们让道，在吴亦凡低头经过时说了声【Bye】

扣着吴亦凡的腰下楼，伍随垮着脸，一句话都没说。  
「靠，我还以为是什么保守大叔科学家，怎么是这种…成熟性感男」  
【伍随……】  
吴亦凡露出不知所措的表情，伍随叹了口气，  
【宝贝，你知道娜娜是真心喜欢那个科学家的吧】  
【当然啊，她都坚持快一年了】  
【.......咳，那你应该知道你有前科吧】  
【什么前科？】  
【.......勾引别人男友的前科】  
【我没有！】吴亦凡瞪大眼睛，要生气了。  
伍随勾起嘴角，马上轻吻他的脸颊安抚，一边亲，一边有点无奈地说，  
【你的存在就是勾引】  
虽然说着这种话，但伍随的表情很是郁卒，吴亦凡终于察觉到他可能在想什么，停下步子，拉住伍随衣襟，认真地说，  
【伍随，我是你的】  
伍随望向他的眼神一瞬间幽深，又逐渐变得不正经，贴近咬他耳朵，  
【还不完全是，47天后，你才会彻底属于我】 

一个半月后是吴亦凡的16岁生日，知道伍随一直在记日子，但是这么直白地说出来还是让他很不好意思，掐了一下伍随的腰，让伍随赶紧送他回 Churchill Secondary 上下午的课。

晚上，伍随在吴家吃饭，吴妈妈一不在家，他就赖着这里不肯走。  
吴娜娜放下碗，拿一只筷子指着自己哥哥，  
【吴亦凡，我不准你先赢！】  
【赢什么？】  
【破处！】  
吴亦凡还没反应过来，伍随把吴娜娜手上的筷子一抽，  
【吴娜娜，你知道这里的 age of consent 是14岁吧？科学家自己道德水准高别逼我禁欲好吗？不用谢，你哥肯定赢】  
【你禁欲，那我哥每晚在房里叫成那样是在干嘛？而且，你不是明明很能忍吗？】  
【忍个头，我一看到你哥满脑子就只想操他】  
【你们俩给我闭嘴，伍随，再在我妹面前说这种话你就给我滚出去】  
【那你答不答应我？不准比我先！】  
【……】吴亦凡有点犹豫，【......大概，要等多久】  
【十九岁】  
【吴娜娜，你那个科学家不是人！】  
【……抱歉，娜娜】听到吴亦凡的话，伍随咧开嘴，吴娜娜瞪着他哥，吴亦凡很不好意思的样子，【我也会想要他】  
【靠】吴娜娜和伍随同时骂出声，吴娜娜被气晕，伍随狂喜，一把抱住吴亦凡搂进怀里亲。

2006年11月06日傍晚，吴家兄妹生日派对。  
【老妈，伍随这个大坏蛋今天要.....呜呜呜】  
吴娜娜的嘴巴被伍随一把捂住，磨着牙在吴娜娜耳边说，  
【你敢坏我好事，我就去科学家那里说你坏话】  
【我就是不准他赢！！！】 

当吴娜娜和朋友们疯得不亦乐乎时，门铃响了，吴亦凡开门，进来的是 Ethan。  
此时披头散发举着酒杯，吊带裙肩带滑落手臂的吴娜娜坐在面向大门的沙发上，看到英俊教授突然出现，大叫一声，猛地冲回了二楼房间。  
Ethan 只好耸耸肩，把给两人的礼物交给吴亦凡，和大家打招呼。  
五分钟后，光速打扮一新的吴娜娜下了楼，拿着外套走到 Ethan 身边，  
【你开车来的吗？】  
【对】 英俊教授低头看她，眼神温柔，  
【生日快乐，Tina】  
吴娜娜低着头，拉他的手臂，  
【走吧，去你车里】  
【......好，你先穿外套】 

一个小时后，吴娜娜红着脸回来，伍随看着她那个样子，咬牙说，  
【别告诉我你赢了？！】  
吴娜娜瞪大眼睛，脸红透，摇摇头小声说，  
【没有，就......亲，亲了一下】  
说完捂住自己的脸，但谁都能看到她嘴角咧到耳根。  
【天道好轮回，就亲一下，居然能把吴娜娜变成这样，科学家真是了不起】  
伍随假模假式地鼓鼓掌，看到旁边自己的宝贝笑得傻乎乎，一时按捺不住，趁着吴妈妈转过身，猛扑过去咬住他嘴唇，  
【宝贝放心，今晚还是你赢！】 

晚上十点，伍随的哥们儿仗义地把小姐妹们送回家，因为 Ethan 的到来，吴娜娜更是一早就回了房间打电话荡漾，义务留下来帮忙打扫的伍随把吴妈妈劝进房间休息，光速丢完垃圾擦好桌子后，吴亦凡拉着吴随的手悄悄走进了【凡凡（我）的房间】 

其实伍随对这间房，就和对这间房主人，以及房主人的身体一样，早已非常熟悉。  
想和宝贝一起洗澡，被吴亦凡拒绝，让伍随去了离自己房间最近的浴室，然后走进了另一间浴室。  
当吴亦凡穿着浴衣推开房门，伍随早已等在里面，赤裸着上身坐在床角。  
吴亦凡锁上门，转身，伍随嘴角含笑，盯紧他，  
吴亦凡深吸一口气，浴衣掉落在地，展露在伍随眼前的是一俱莹白修长的诱人身体。  
伍随的手紧了紧，还是没动作，眼神示意吴亦凡自己躺上床。  
吴亦凡撅嘴瞪他，在伍随炙热的视线下走到床上躺下。

伍随站起，从床尾眯起眼观赏这俱身体，然后慢慢俯身，抬起吴亦凡的一只脚，咬住他的脚趾。  
吴亦凡吸气，手抓紧两边的床单，伍随吻过他的脚背，一路啄上小腿，舔舐粉得发红的颤抖膝盖，然后在大腿内侧流连，吴亦凡全身酥软，失神地看着伍随慢慢靠近。  
伍随把早已准备好的润滑剂在手心焐热，缓缓抬起他的大腿，细细啮咬吴亦凡薄软的大腿内侧，穴口露出，深粉褶皱一下一下收缩，仿佛在说着欢迎，伍随朝那个小洞吹了口气，吴亦凡【嗯——】的一声挺起上身，抓住床单的手迅速松开抓紧脑后的枕头，伍随一根手指在他穴口打圈，慢慢插了进去，【好紧】  
，手指开始进出，伍随抬起头，眼前是宝贝的小宝贝，伍随【啾】了一口顶端，满意地看到小宝贝乖巧地翘起，然后嘴唇继续上移，吸吮他小巧的肚脐。 

过去这一年，伍随在没有插入的情况下已经把这俱身体摸得一清二楚，每一颗痣，每一片肌肤，每一个敏感点，都被他逗弄过百遍。

当伍随吸上吴亦凡乳尖时，第二只手指插了进去，大腿夹紧伍随的腰，吴亦凡难耐地扭动身体。  
他的左乳上有个乳钉，是伍随的生日礼物之一，乳钉两头的圆珠上刻着WU，挺立的嫣红乳珠被得舔得水亮，在冷硬金属的映衬下，看起来分外淫靡。

狠狠蹂躏过吴亦凡的绵软胸脯，伍随继续往上，啃咬锁骨和脖颈，吴亦凡舒服得直哼哼，突然，第三根手指加入，伍随封住他的唇，吞下他始料未及的呻吟。  
吴亦凡环住伍随脖子的手臂倏地收紧，手指插入伍随发间，津液从嘴角溢出，舌头都紧绷起来。  
伍随强压下欲望，三根手指缓慢进出，弯起指尖一下下搔刮吴亦凡的紧致内壁。  
伍随感受到身下人的甬道内愈发滑软，松开吴亦凡的唇，带出黏腻银丝，吴亦凡急促喘息，伍随磨蹭他的下巴安抚。

吴亦凡无意识地张着嘴，眼角发红，白皙小脸染上一丝媚色，勾人心魂。

身子忽地一抖，伍随指尖划过某处凸点，一下，再一下，每次都是堪堪擦过，仿佛隔靴搔痒，呻吟声从喉间挤出，吴亦凡觉得自己四肢百骸像有虫子在爬，全身感官集中在了一点，却得不到满足，摆动大腿蹭起伍随腰侧，

【哥哥......痒......】  
【哪里痒，宝贝】 伍随的声音低得吓人。  
【……里面，里面痒】吴亦凡的声音开始发嗲。  
【你想要我怎么做？】  
【……】  
【说啊，要我干嘛？】  
【……干我】

伍随深吸一口气，伸手拿起放在床头早已打开的安全套，吴亦凡灵台尚有一丝清明，摇摇头，  
【我只要你在里面——嗯啊——】  
又硬又烫的阴茎蓦地冲了进去，伍随低吼，一口咬住了吴亦凡的尖下巴。

肉璧紧紧包裹着伍随的阴茎痴缠，埋进去后，伍随忍着没动，等他的宝贝适应。  
吴亦凡能够清晰感受到伍随龟头的形状和柱身搏动的血管，吐气放松，埋在伍随发间的手指动了动，伍随开始一下一下，有节奏地缓缓进出，每一下，都狠狠碾过那个磨人的凸起，吴亦凡的呼吸彻底乱了，眼神失焦，甜腻呻吟不由自主从口中溢出，前所未有的销魂体验，让他彻底陷入情潮，沉沦在伍随带给他的原始欲望中。

【啊——】一声尖叫，汹涌的快感从脊柱中枢延伸至紧绷的脚背，吴亦凡射了出来。  
徐徐睁开眼，伍随看着他，吴亦凡惊骇于从伍随眼中汹涌而出的欲望，深邃的眼里全是对他的贪婪欲念。

怕自己被伍随的眼神吞没，吴亦凡垂眸，看到伍随满身汗水从胸口一直流到腹股沟，手臂凸起的块状肌肉上布满青筋，埋在身体里的巨物还在跳动，吴亦凡这才知道他忍得有多辛苦。

重新抬头看向伍随的眼睛，吴亦凡挺起身体勾住伍随脖颈，在他耳边说，  
【伍随，用力操我】 

伍随浑身一震，  
【宝贝，你忍一下】  
一下子把吴亦凡抱了起来，垂直的姿势让伍随瞬间进得更深，暴风骤雨般的力道和刚才截然不同，吴亦凡一时反应不及，惊叫出声，马上捂住了自己的嘴，伍随握紧吴亦凡的屁股猛烈侵犯，像打桩机一样将吴亦凡一下一下楔在自己胯间，凶猛地穿刺把吴亦凡的眼泪逼出，伍随一刻不停，对他的索求仿佛没有尽头……

刚才第一次完全是伍随为了他的宝贝在强忍，对于眼前这个人，他从始至终欲壑难填。

终于，当伍随真正亲吻着吴亦凡射入他体内时，吴亦凡已经被操到发不出声，但心中还是感受到了一股前所未有的难言悸动，伍随全部射出后，吴亦凡凭着本能迷离地朝他伸手，乖乖向伍随张嘴索吻，刚刚进入不应期的伍随瞬间爱意喷涌，欲望更深。 

因为伍随要在吴妈妈明早起床前偷偷溜走，吴亦凡早上九点还要去上学，所以不可能再次承受伍随那样激烈的操干，后面只能迷迷糊糊像之前那样用大腿夹住摩擦射出，等伍随把吴亦凡也含出来后，伍随抱着几近昏迷的吴亦凡去浴室清理，然后扒下被两人的汗液和体液弄成一团的床单，相拥着睡了。

第二天早上八点，娜娜敲响了吴亦凡的房门，  
【哥，妈妈叫你下楼吃早饭！】  
吴亦凡浑身酸软，勉强睁开眼，在伍随温暖熟悉的怀里蹭蹭，揉揉眼睛，  
伍随也刚醒，看着怀中人半睡半醒的迷糊脸蛋，像往常一样不管三七二十一先亲上去。  
任他亲到一半，吴亦凡才突然反应过来，妈妈还在家！  
【你怎么没叫我起来！？现在该怎么办！！】  
伍随看着炸毛宝贝，想起昨晚在他体内销魂蚀骨的触感，心情大好，不慌不忙，  
【起得来吗？你先下楼吃饭，等你妈妈送你们去上学，我再走】  
【真的没问题吗？】  
【放心，正好让我一个人解决一下这个】  
伍随说着，用自己挺立的下身戳向吴亦凡。  
吴亦凡只能听他的话，忍着不适爬起身下床，赤身裸体背向伍随站起，伍随跟着起身，看到他屁股上布满自己的指痕，情不自禁捧住他的屁股蛋一边亲一口，又意犹未尽地舔他股缝，吴亦凡身子一颤，套上衣裤赶紧跑走。  
【哎，你穿的是我的——】

吴亦凡盯着鸟窝头，穿着过大的（伍随的）T恤走下楼梯，吴娜娜坐在餐桌旁喝果汁，发现哥哥以前起床后生人勿近的苍白锐利消失殆尽，整个人散发出一种被疼爱过的红润娇懒，知道他赢了，翻了个白眼，对他说【Morning】，顺便做了个口型【恭喜啊】，吴亦凡不好意思地挠头回【Morning】。

兄妹“交流感情”时，吴妈妈正在桌上放盘子，当看到妈妈放下第四个盘子时，吴亦凡心中警铃大作，刚想询问吴娜娜，妈妈抬起头，看向吴亦凡露出的胸颈，咳了一声，  
【肉肉，去换件衣服……】  
吴亦凡低下头，看到自己锁骨处一片青紫，心一沉，  
【叫伍随也下来吃饭】  
【！！！！！！！】  
吴亦凡什么都不敢说，转身逃跑回楼上，  
【…….伍随，妈妈叫你下去吃饭】  
【！！！！！！！】  
吴亦凡一边说，一边脱衣服，找小领口的T恤穿上，伍随看他，  
【……脖子上还有】  
吴亦凡黑眼珠暴击，深呼吸，没别的办法，只能这样了。  
鼓起勇气再次出门，和伍随一前一后下了楼，  
【……阿姨早】直到现在，伍随才终于知道不好意思起来。  
【早，坐下吃饭吧】吴妈妈拿着平底锅往盘子里放煎好的火腿，  
【肉肉今天别去练球了，休息一下】  
刚入座的吴亦凡顿时挺直身体,「有这么明显吗？！」  
吴妈妈欲言又止，在给伍随放火腿的时候，终于开了口，  
【……伍随，你们还是要克制一点】  
吴娜娜【噗】的笑出了声，  
正在给自己倒橙汁的吴亦凡手上发出玻璃碰撞的声音，  
【……妈，昨…昨晚是，我们是，第一次】  
【哦，是吗】  
伍随和吴亦凡对视，黑眼珠里充满恐慌，伍随在桌子下握住吴亦凡的手，用眼神安抚他。  
等吴妈妈把四个荷包蛋也分别放进盘子，坐下，  
【吃吧】  
大家应声，安静的餐桌上立刻响起杯盘声，吴妈妈吃了两口，开始问起伍随的情况，  
【伍随，你现在是在 UBC 吧，念什么？】  
【是，念商科】  
【那还不错】  
凭伍随那不堪入目的高中成绩，自然不可能申到 UBC，不过他老爸捐资建了栋楼，正是那栋设施良好的校园餐厅。  
【你和爸爸生活在一起是吗，爸爸是做什么的？】  
【爸爸也不常在家，做进出口贸易】  
……  
不顾吴亦凡的阻止，正儿八经地回答了吴母一个又一个问题，伍随平时吊儿郎当，在长辈面前倒是意外的真挚诚恳，等吴妈妈把伍随的家庭背景成长经历职业规划掌握得一清二楚，终于结束了询问，态度也更加缓和，交代伍随等下替她送兄妹俩上学，两人有一句没一句的闲聊了起来。

吴亦凡松了口气，憋不住说出了心中疑问，  
【那个，妈妈，你…你怎么知道的啊】  
娜娜又翻了个白眼，「你俩平时根本没在掩饰好吗！」  
【嗯，我每次回家，伍随都在这里……而且】吴妈妈微笑了一下，望向儿子，  
【肉肉，有他在的时候，你会变得不一样，你会爱撒娇】  
小刺猬一样的冷漠和内向会褪去，变得开朗多话，傻乎乎，还爱撒娇。

伍随低头笑了，吴亦凡红了脸，不知道该怎么回答，有点不甘心，但内心又觉得柔软。

等吴妈妈说完，伍随算是彻底放松了一下来，伍随一放松，就开始无法无天。  
吴亦凡嘴巴很小，食物总是粘在嘴边，吞下最后一口荷包蛋时嘴角沾上了蛋液。  
伍随看到，不由自主靠近，张口就舔了上去，吴亦凡吓得餐刀在盘子上一刮，发出一声锐响，把伍随一推，狠狠瞪他一眼。

等兄妹俩洗漱完换好制服穿上羽绒服，准备出门时，吴妈妈对伍随说，  
【伍随，凡凡还小哦，才刚16岁】  
伍随露出他这辈子最认真的表情，看进吴妈妈的眼睛，  
【阿姨，我是认真的，我会照顾好他的】  
伍随牵住了吴亦凡的手。  
吴妈妈看着两人十指相扣，儿子耳朵通红，低着头，却始终没有松开手。  
【好】

送吴亦凡到学校后，午休时，伍随又跑来找他，  
【晚上出来吃饭，带你见我爸爸】 

【番外·完】


End file.
